I Want To Hold Your Hand
by jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Ron has gone missing. Nobody knows where he is or what happened to him. Worst yet Kim has important and exciting news to tell him. Will she get the chance? Its a race against time to find him. Will she get to him before its to late? Or will everything come crashing down. Rated M to be safe.


**AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Kim Possible or its characters. Or the song I Want To Hold Your Hand. The original version is by the Beatles but the version I used for this story was the Glee version which is sung by the amazing Chris Colfner. This story was partically inspired by that scene in Glee when Kurt sings this song to his dad. Give the song a listen to while you read the story. Quick shout out to my beta thanks for all your help with this story. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy guys. Happy reading. **

RON'S POINT OF VIEW

Ron awoke dazed and confused. His vison was blurry and his head throbbed. He felt as if he had been hit over the head with a bat. He tried to rub his eyes and realized that he couldn't. Something was restraining his movements. He blinked his eyes and realized that he was in a cold and unfamiliar room. He was lying on a bed and his wrists were bound to the head board and his ankles were tied together. That was when he noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. He struggled against his restraints as he tried to remember how he ended up here.

He remembered getting a 911 page from Ms. Bernstein early in the morning. She was one of those clients that hardly ever paged him and if she did she never paged him at this hour of the day. He quickly got out of bed, dressed and hurried over to Ms. Bernstein's. As soon as he walked in the door he knew something was wrong and then everything went black.

Ron shook his head and struggled harder to get free of his restraints.

"Hello Ronald" a cold female voice suddenly said and Ron froze.

KIM'S POINT OF VIEW

Kim walked into work feeling very uneasy. She not only felt physically sick but had this weird sense that something was going to go wrong.

Kim became the C.E.O. of a very successful private security company. After high school she and Ron were married and he took his rightful place as second in command of the company. Wade finally left his bedroom and also joined the company. He was third in command but he provided the technology and equipment for Kim, Ron, and the rest of the employees as well as the clients they served.

Kim sat down at her desk and started her normal daily checks on her clients when her phone rang.

"Hello" Kim said.

"Hello Mrs. Stoppable its Jenny from Dr. Newman's office."

"Oh hi do you have my test results?"

"We do. Congratulations you're pregnant!"

"I'm what?"

"You're pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"We're positive."

"Well thank you. Thank you very much." Kim hung up the phone and leaned back in her chair. A smile spread across her face and she was incredibly happy but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She went back to checking on her clients when Wade suddenly rushed into her office.

"Morning Wade. What's up?"

"Last night a 911 was sent out by Ms. Bernstein. The case agent responded but now there is no response from the agent or Ms. Bernstein."

"Who's the case agent?"

"Ron" Wade said worriedly.

Kim felt the color drain from her face.

"Ron wasn't there this morning when I left. I figured he was already here. I'm going to Ms. Bernstein's to check it out. Call area hospitals looking for her and Ron." Kim said as she gathered her identification and gun.

"Anything Wade?" Kim asked as she drove up to the house.

"Nothing Kim I called every hospital in the area they have no record of Ron or Ms. Bernstein being admitted and no one matching their descriptions either."

"Thanks Wade. I'm pulling up now' she saw the door hanging wide open. 'Wade I'm going to need back up and paramedics to Bernstein's now."

"Copy that Kim ETA is three minutes."

Kim pulled her weapon and went inside, the house was trashed and Kim saw a blood trail leading out the door.

"Ms. Bernstein it's Kim Possible. Are you alright?"

Kim made her way up the stairs and into Ms. Bernstein's bedroom and found her bound and gagged to the bed but she was conscious. Kim quickly untied her.

"Ms. Bernstein what happened?"

"I don't really remember. I heard a noise outside that woke me up and then there was a female voice telling me to lay down be quiet. She tied me up and then she waked out of the room."

"Are you sure it was a female voice?"

"Yes most definitely."

"When did you call Ron?"

"I didn't."

"Our system shows that a 911 page was made from your system to Ron."

"I didn't make it whoever broke in must have made it."

Kim went cold.

"EMT's coming in."

"Upstairs' Kim called out. 'Ms. Bernstein I'm going to have the EMT's take you to the hospital to check you out. Then I'm going to have our tech guys come and repair your system."

"Is it safe for me to come back here?"

"It is. I don't think you were the target here." Kim said as she got up and the EMT's came in.

Kim walked outside and called Wade.

"Wade."

"Go Kim."

"Ms. Bernstein wasn't the target Ron was."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive there's blood by the door but Ms. Bernstein doesn't have a mark on her. Ron's been kidnapped by whoever broke into Ms. Bernstein's last night."

RON'S POINT OF VIEW

Ron struggled against his restraints but the harder he fought the more the rope bit into his wrist. He heard a chuckle but couldn't see who was laughing.

"I wouldn't do that Ronald. You don't want to hurt yourself further."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. I have what I want I want … you."

"Why? What did I ever do to you?"

"You never did anything to me but Kim did. Kim took away everything I loved so I'm going to take away everything she loves."

Ron's face fell as he realized the implication of her words. If he was not rescued in time he would die here.

"I hope you like it chilly' the female voice said with another chuckle 'See you later Ronald."

"No wait please tell me what you want I'll get you anything" Ron begged.

"The thing I want is the one thing you could never get me" she said as she walked out of the room.

Ron could feel the goosebumps start to form as he started to shiver.

"Kim find me soon please. I don't want to die here" Ron begged under his breath.

KIM'S POINT OF VIEW

"Talk to me Wade. What'd we got?" Kim asked as she walked into the office.

"Not much Kim. Whoever this was knew the cameras where there and were avoiding them."

"Keep looking whoever this was knew that Ron was the case agent. Has our system been hacked?"

Wade gave Kim a look that said _really. _

"Kim I made this system myself only a few people could hack it. And those who could are either our allies or in prison with no access to a computer." Wade said matter-of-factly.

"Which means whoever did this was tailing Ron and knew Ms. Bernstein was his case and that she could over power her."

"She?"

"Yeah Ms. Bernstein said a woman broke into her house last night but doesn't remember much after that. The ER doc found GHB in her system."

"Meaning her whole statement could be impaired. What about the blood?"

"Doesn't match her type. Police lab is running it against Ron's."

"Kim it might not be his."

"I hope it's not, but I know it is. When was Ron last at Ms. Bernstein's.?" Kim asked suddenly.

"Uh about two weeks ago' Wade said as he checked the computer 'he was running a system check and checking in on her. Why?"

"I want you to pull the footage from every client who Ron visited in the past month. Whoever did this was following him which means we might have them on camera. They were careful last night maybe they weren't so careful when they were following him."

"I'm all over it." Wade said as he started furiously typing.

Kim sat down in her chair and rested her hand over her still flat stomach.

"You'll get to meet your daddy. I promise."

RON'S POINT OF VIEW

Ron's chin touched his chest as he started to drift off to sleep when suddenly a stabbing pain in his side jolted him awake. After the pain subsided he started to drift off to sleep again. Another stabbing pain jolted him awake. Ron heard footsteps approaching and a low chuckle.

"Hello Ronald. Did you sleep well?" the female voice asked mockingly.

"You know damn well I didn't. OW!" Ron cried out in pain as he felt a knife cutting across his foot. "I'm sorry please tell me who you are and what you want."

"Oh Ronald what I want I already have. You. But I guess I can tell you who I am."

Ron looked up and saw … Bonnie walk into the light.

"Surprised Ronald."

"Bonnie? What did I ever do to you?"

Bonnie got an angry look in her face as she brought the knife down on his shin and made another cut on his leg.

"AH!" Ron cried out.

"I told you Ronald it wasn't you it was Kim. Kim took away the man I loved and now I'm going to take away the man she loved. Only I'm going to leave her with a bigger hole because when they find your body it's going to be bruised' slice 'bloodied' slice 'and broken' slice. Each word was punctuated with another slice across Ron's body.

"Who did Kim take away from you?" Ron asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Brick."

Ron thought hard about it and remembered Brick broke up with Bonnie after he graduated and she still had another year of high school.

"I'm sorry about you and Brick but that's not Kim's fault."

"AHHHHH!" Bonnie screamed out in frustration.

Ron didn't have time to respond when she pulled out a bat and brought it down in the center of his chest. Ron felt the air leave his body as he gasped for breath.

"You lie I saw them hugging after graduation."

"She tutored him, I was there. He was just thanking her."

Bonnie again brought the bat down in the center of his chest. Run sucked in a shagged breath as he felt his ribs being broken.

"STOP DEFENDING HER!" Bonnie shouted in anger as she picked up both the bat and the knife.

"I'm sorry please don't." Ron pleaded as Bonnie walked towards him.

KIM'S POINT OF VIEW

"Kim we got something."

"What'd you got Wade?" Kim asked as she stood up from her desk and made her way to the large TV in her office.

"This' Wade said as he clicked the remote 'We followed Ron's movements and saw this white van following him. It showed up three times alone on this day. A week later two more times. We could keep checking for more sightings."

"No that's good track it down."

"Already on it."

Kim's phone rang suddenly. "Yeah. It is. Thank you. That was the lab the blood at Bernstein's was Ron's."

"Who would do this to Ron?" Wade asked.

"I don't know. Ron has no enemies and all of ours that we put away are either still in jail or made peace with us. I just can't think of who would do this. Anything Wade?"

"Not ye…" Wade was interrupted by a flashing alert on his computer. "We got a hit. The van is registered to … "

"BONNIE!" they exclaimed together in shock.

"Wade I want everything on her now."

"All over it Kim. But why would she do this?"

"I don't know but something sent her over the edge and I intend to find out what."

Kim and Wade sat across from each other furiously typing away, a new sense of urgency had taken over them.

"I got something." Wade said suddenly.

"Put it up." Kim said as she stood in front of the TV.

"I tracked Bonnie's address she lives here' he said as a building popped up on the screen 'but she hasn't swiped into the building in several days."

"Wade" Kim said agitated.

"But her family used to run a store downtown. The store went out of business years ago but the family still owns a warehouse' Wade said as he pulled up a map 'It's secluded and gives her privacy to do whatever it is she's doing."

"Let's roll, call for back up. No lights, no sirens we spook her she kills Ron." Kim said as she grabbed her gun.

RON'S POINT OF VIEW

Ron drifted in and out of consciousness. His eyes flickered open and he tasted the faint metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He took a ragged breath and coughed. Every breath was agonizing after the brutal beating Bonnie unleashed on him. He let out an involuntary shiver, his entire body ached. He could see the cuts and bruises through his blurred vision and he could feel his crushed ribs.

"Good morning Ronald."

Ron's eyes drifted over to Bonnie as she stood there with her arms behind her back. Bonnie let out a chuckle at the state Ron was in.

"Trying to leave so soon Ronald. Don't worry our time together is almost up. I saved the best for last." Bonnie said as she showed Ron what was behind her back. "It's a shock collar." Bonnie said with an evil smile.

"Please don't." Ron mumbled.

"Ah Kim is going to love hearing you beg for mercy. I can't deiced if I want to be captured or turn myself in. Either way Kim's going to love the video and know she caused all this." Bonnie said as she walked toward Ron and snapped the collar on him.

"Please don't." Ron begged as she turned the collar on level 1.

Ron writhed as the shock worked through his body. Ron gasped for breath as the shock subsided.

"Come on Ron."

"I won't." Ron panted.

She clicked the collar to Level 2.

"Call out for Kim."

"Never."

Level 3.

"Beg for mercy."

"I won't."

Level 4.

"AHHH." Ron cried out as she turned the collar up to Level 5. The highest it would go. "Kim, I'm sorry!" Ron cried out.

CRASH

Ron looked over and through blurry tear filled eyes he saw Kim standing in the doorway. As the darkness took over him.

KIM'S POINT OF VIEW

Kim stood in the doorway of the warehouse and saw Bonnie standing near Ron as his body convulsed.

"Seize her!" Kim called out as she ran for Ron.

Bonnie was quickly tackled to the ground and the remote was ripped from her hand. Wade quickly switched it off. Kim released him from the bed and dragged him to the floor. She felt for a pulse and found none. She listened for breath sounds and heard none.

"He's in cardiac arrest. Get EMT's here now!" Kim shouted as she started CPR on Ron.

"He's ice cold." Wade said as he felt for a pulse on Ron's wrist.

He made eye contact with Kim's tear filled eyes. He knew she wasn't giving up. The EMT's came in and took over for Kim as they stabilized and prepped to move Ron.

RON'S POINT OF VIEW

Ron opened his eyes and saw a bright light shining before him. As he sat up he realized his body didn't hurt. He looked around and saw the pearly gates and a thought crossed his mind.

"I'm dead."

As he looked around he saw the most precious, adorable little boy sitting next to the gates. Ron slowly got up and made his way to the little boy.

"Hi!" Ron said as he approached the little boy.

"Hi welcome to heaven!" the little boy said.

"So I'm dead and here forever huh?"

"No' the little boy said matter-of-factly 'I haven't heard world from the big man yet. While we wait let me show you around." The little boy said as he offered Ron his hand.

Ron looked at him hesitantly.

"Come on it'll be fun."

Ron held out his hand and the little boy took it and started singing

"_Yeah I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
Oh please say to me  
You'll let me be your man"_

Ron looked down at the little boy with his blond hair and bright blue eyes and he felt a drive to protect this young boy that he couldn't explain.

"_And please say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
Oh I wanna hold your hand"_

Ron looked down and saw the boy smiling up at him and he smiled down at him.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide  
Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something _

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand _

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

Ron looked around and realized they were back at the gates. When he looked down at the boy he saw how sad he suddenly looked and Ron knelt down in front of him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You have to go back."

Ron's face fell. He wanted to protect and comfort the boy. He had never felt this strong of an urge to a child.

"But I don't want to go back." Ron said as he met the gaze of the boy.

The boy got a small smile on his face as he threw himself into Ron's arms.

"Don't worry we'll be together soon."

Ron smiled and pulled the boy close to his chest. Then he released the boy and started to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned to look at the boy.

"You forgot to tell me your name."

The boy smiled "My name is Ryan."

"Bye Ryan. See you soon."

"Bye I miss you already." Ron waved and continued walking.

KIM'S POINT OF VIEW

Kim sat by Ron's bedside holding his hand. Hoping he would wake up again. His shock induced cardiac arrest had not been his worst injury. He was also suffering from hypothermia as his core body temperature was just 90 degrees. He had serval fractured ribs, cuts and bruises across his entire body, all of this had led to Ron being in a coma. Suddenly Kim felt Ron squeeze her hand and she eagerly squeezed his hand back. She waited for his eyes to open but they didn't.

"Come back to me Ron. I miss you."

Kim rested her head on the edge of the bed when she suddenly heard humming. She looked around the room and saw no one and she wasn't the one humming, she looked down and realized it was Ron that was humming. Kim listened but couldn't place the song.

Kim sat there for days waiting for Ron to wake up as she listened to him hum.

"Good morning Kim."

"Good morning Dr. Newman."

"How's Ron today?"

"No improvement." Kim said sadly.

"Well, let us take a quick look." Dr. Newman said as he started examining Ron.

"Will he wake up Dr. Newman?" Kim asked anxiously.

"I'm optimistic that he will."

"Well shouldn't it have happened by now?" Kim asked worriedly.

"He'll come back to us when he's ready. He was sleep deprived, beaten, cut, shocked into cardiac arrest, and suffering from hypothermia. We've gotten his core body temperature up and his heart is sounding good again. Now he's just catching up on his sleep just give him time." Dr. Newman said with a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. Dr. Newman finished his exam and left.

Kim sat there holding Ron's hand and she raised it to her lips and gave it a gentle kiss. Kim felt Ron squeeze her hand. She looked up and saw Ron's eyes flutter open.

"Kim"

"Ron?" Kim said in disbelief.

"You found me."

"I had a lot of help but I'm just so happy you're here and alive. How are you feeling?"

"Feeling ok I guess. Still trying to process everything."

"Yeah it'll take time but it'll get better."

A strange look crossed Ron's face.

"Ron what aren't you telling me?"

"I saw heaven."

"Really. What was it like?"

"It was beautiful. Big pearly gates and a bright light."

"Wow I didn't realize how close I was to losing you. I thought I would never get to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"That you're going to be a father." Kim said as she met Ron's eyes with tears in her own.

"A father? You're pregnant?"

"Yes." Kim said as the tears leaked down her face.

Ron felt his own tears fall as he reached out for Kim and she fell into his arms and they cried happy tears together. Ron's thoughts drifted to Ryan the little boy he couldn't get out of his mind. Kim and Ron eventually pulled apart.

"You know what." Ron said.

"What?"

"I think it's going to be a boy and I have a name if it is."

"Oh what's that?"

"Ryan Nicholas."

"I love that name. I also like the initials of RNS. How about if it's a girl Riley Nicole."

"That's pretty." Ron said as he held her hand. "Were going to be parents." He said as a smile spread across his face.

Two months later they found out it was a boy and the name Ryan Nicholas was chosen. The two couldn't have been happier. Seven months later they welcomed their son into the world and when he was handed to Ron he looked down and instantly recognized him as the boy he met in heaven and he couldn't hold back his tears. The two settled into parenthood quiet easily and were very happy.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Ron woke up in the middle of the night and realized he needed a drink of water. As he walked to the kitchen he checked on his son who was sleeping in his crib. However as he walked back he heard his son fussing and went to him. He picked him up to see what was wrong. He checked his diaper but he was dry. He tried giving him his pacifier but he refused it. He tried giving him a bottle but he wouldn't take it. Nothing Ron did soothed his son. Ron thought back and remembered how soothing it had been when he held Ron's hand and sang to him. So Ron gently took Ryan's little hand in his and gently started singing to him.

"_Yeah I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
Oh please say to me  
You'll let me be your man"_

Ryan instantly calmed down.

"_And please say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
Oh I wanna hold your hand"_

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide  
Yeah, you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something _

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand _

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand"_

Ron gently rocked his now sleeping son, he looked up and he saw Kim standing in the doorway.

"He was fussing and I sang him a song to get him to go back to sleep.' Ron explained 'Goodnight buddy." Ron said as he laid Ryan down and kissed his forehead.

"That was the same song you were humming in the hospital." Kim said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"While you were still in your coma I heard humming and it was you. I couldn't place the song until now. The thing that surprises me is that you got him to calm down almost immediately. I usually have to sing him two or three songs to get him to calm down." Kim said.

Ron looked down at Ryan. "Maybe I should explain." Ron said as he look Kim's hand and lead her back to their bedroom.

"Remember when I told you I saw heaven."

"Yes. How could I forget that?"

"Well that's not the only thing I saw. When I woke up in heaven and saw the gates I also saw a little boy sitting next to the gate and he showed me around. He was singing that song and I felt such an urge to protect him. I didn't want to leave him but he said we would meet again soon. His name was Ryan. When Ryan was born I looked down and it was the same boy that I met in heaven. I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to think I was crazy." Ron said as he looked down.

Kim forced him to look at her.

"I don't think you're crazy. In that moment you needed a reason to fight and survive and he gave you that. You knew you were going to be a father before I told you, you were going to be. He's your reason to fight. I love you so much and I'm so lucky to have you and so is he."

"I love you too." Ron said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
